


word of the day: 1-3 mien

by saphire_dance



Series: Word Of The Day 2013 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mien<br/>\'mēn\ n *1: air or bearing especially as expressive of attitude or personality : demeanor 2: appearance, aspect</p>
            </blockquote>





	word of the day: 1-3 mien

He coveted their light. Clark, Dick, Barbara, Jason, Cassandra, Stephanie, even Tim, so like him, was a beacon in the dark night.

It was fear that kept him from reaching out, fear that the light would burn him, fear that he would snuff the light out. A justifiable fear. Dick already dwelt in twilight, and Jason, poor Jason. He had no one to blame but himself.

Better to stay in the shadows. He keep them safe from the night himself. It was the only way.


End file.
